


The God and His Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Above everyone was where it belongs.It wasn’t made for this earth.A place much worse was where it had to be.And it got what it deserved.





	The God and His Queen

**Prologue**

Above everyone was where it belongs.

It wasn’t made for this earth.

A place much worse was where it had to be.

And it got what it deserved.

 

This young girl was nicknamed “Hell’s Queen’ why you ask? Well that’s a rather long story to explain but I shall try my best. Lets all begin in her birth year, shall we?

 

She wasn’t born into your regular household, nor was she your regular Human. She could easily have whatever she wanted could do basically anything.

But she didn’t choose to live like that.

 

She wanted mystery, murder.

She wanted more.

She didn’t want the humans that came along with her choices.


End file.
